


Dark, Stormy Night

by Takara_Phoenix



Series: The Alphas of Percy Jackson [21]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alpha!Nyx, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bottom!Percy, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Futanari, Girl Penis, Knotting, M/M, Matchmaker!Eros, Matchmaker!Mnemosyne, Mnemosyne is done with shit, Multi, Omega!Percy, Polyamory, Threesome - F/M/M, alpha!Erebus, good!Erebus, good!Nyx, king!Erebus, queen!Nyx, seriously Hera messing with her realm was NOT OKAY, so Percy deserves some coddling and love in Mnemosyne's opinion, they were never prisoners of Tartarus, top!Erebus, top!Nyx
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 06:41:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11800560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takara_Phoenix/pseuds/Takara_Phoenix
Summary: Nyx has been agitated ever since that cheeky little omega stumbled into her realm, mocked her and just ran away again.Her son Eros sees it for what it is. An alpha challenged by a worthy omega, but then being denied the chance to court the omega.So Eros enlists the help of a friend and some of his siblings to track down Percy Jackson and subtly set him up with the king and queen of Tartarus.





	Dark, Stormy Night

PJatO || Erebercyx || The Alphas of Percy Jackson – Dark, Stormy Night || Erebercyx || PJatO

Title: The Alphas of Percy Jackson – Dark, Stormy Night

Fandom: Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus

Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Rick Riordan for he created the awesomeness that is Nico di Angelo. And everything else related to Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus. Aside from the Gods, they belong to the old Greeks. This fanfiction and its OCs on the other hand are entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: shounen-ai, hetero, polyamory (threesome), explicit intercourse, anal, dick girl, knotting

Main Pairing: Erebus/Nyx/Percy

Percy Jackson Character: Perseus Jackson

Godly Characters: Nyx, Erebus, Mnemosyne, Eros, Hypnos, Morpheus, Thanatos, Olethros, Eris, Hecate, Nemesis

Summary: Eros teams up with his friends to mess with another demigod's mind and life. This one however is also personal, because it affects Eros' parents – Erebus and Nyx.

**The Alphas of Percy Jackson**

_Dark, Stormy Night_

The children of Darkness and Night were sitting together for family dinner. As tradition dictated it, once a month they would gather in the Mansion of Night, in the depth of Tartarus. After all, they were all gods of the underworld, gods created by darkness himself.

Thanatos and Olethros were arguing, as they mostly were during those meetings. Honestly, those two could never get along _at all_. It was annoying. Frustrating to watch. Thanatos spread out a black wing just to knock over Olethros' drink, causing the other bewinged god to cuss and spread his own dirty-gray wings to get his revenge. It made Eros roll his eyes in agitation.

Though the act of revenge got a cackle out of Nemesis. The Goddess of Revenge sat opposite the three bewinged gods, sitting in a row with their sisters Eris and Hecate. At one small end of the table were Morpheus and Hypnos, the latter half-asleep in his soup already. And at the head of the table, their parents – Erebus and Nyx. The God of Darkness and the Goddess of Night. Only that their father looked absolutely frustrated and their mother seemed ready to tear someone a new one.

"Are we going to talk about mother's foul mood?", whispered Hecate curiously.

"She's the night; she's always been moody", replied Eris with a casual shrug.

"The way I have heard it", started Thanatos politely. "It has to do with Percy Jackson."

"...Does... _everything_ these years have to do with Percy Jackson?", drawled Nemesis out.

"What did the boy do this time?", inquired Morpheus curiously. "He does seem very... inclined to pissing off gods, but how did he manage to piss off our dear mother?"

"His visit to Tartarus", yawned Hypnos tiredly. "Took me _lo—ong_ to put Tartarus to sleep again."

"And how did _that_ piss off mother?", asked Olethros in disbelief.

"An unmated omega, barging into an alpha's territory without permission, messing everything up and then leaving again without as much as an apology", snorted Eris and rolled her eyes.

Eros hummed curiously as he turned to watch their mother, too occupied by her own thoughts to pay her children any mind. She had been riled up since the end of the Giant War, yes. But not out of petty hurt pride. As the god of love and lust, Eros could see right through it – even if he _really_ didn't want to, not with his mother, thank you very much – but this was the agitation of an alpha who felt challenged by a worthy omega and was now left to their own devices. Without said omega.

"I swear, if we do not fix mother's mood soon, Hades is going to have an aneurysm", pointed Morpheus out. "Her being moody in Tartarus always causes ripples in the underworld."

"I think I know how to fix this", hummed Eros with a mischievous smile.

/break\

Eros enjoyed messing with demigods. He had enjoyed messing with Nico di Angelo. The young alpha had been a lot of fun. It was an unexpected outcome that the son of Hades ended up with the son of Jupiter. All the more fun, really. Alas, Eros wasn't quite sure what to do with Percy Jackson.

The boy was a mess. Eros did not approve of how much Aphrodite had messed with the poor kid's head. Annabeth, Rachel, Calypso, Luke, Nico's one-sided love. And the poor thing was only seventeen by now. She enjoyed playing with his heart too much and even though Eros too enjoyed messing with demigods, the kid deserved a break.

"I heard you're paying close attention to Percy Jackson."

Eros raised one elegant eyebrow, flapping his wings in confirmation as the beautiful, ethereal goddess approached him. Mnemosyne always had something familiar to her, something homey. It came with her realm – as the goddess of remembrance and memories, she always appeared to every person and god differently, always having something about herself that would remind the one looking at her of a fond memory. She smiled as she sat down next to him on the cloud.

"If you tell me you have an obsession with the brat too, I will officially give up", grunted Eros with both eyebrows raised. "What is it with this boy drawing everyone in?"

"My... dear niece _dared_ to mess with my realm", growled Mnemosyne, something dangerous in her normally warm and soothing eyes. "I do not appreciate _meddling_. Memories are precious. Valuable. They need to be cherished, not meddled with. That Hera dared to wipe the child's mind like that. Oh, she did it to her husband's son too, but this one was allowed to regain his memories within a week's time, while Percy? The poor thing wandered around without his memories for half a year. I do not tolerate this kind of behavior. That this _brat_ would dare intervene like that..."

"Yeah, Hera's a pain in the ass. What else is new?", grunted Eros and returned to watching Percy.

"I want to do something nice for him. Something that will piss Hera off", offered Mnemosyne.

"Okay, that one _is_ new", hummed Eros curiously. "I... think I might have an idea what."

"Really?", inquired Mnemosyne intrigued. "What do you have in mind?"

"My mother, she seems... interested in the little omega", offered Eros slowly, vaguely motioning toward Percy playing in the water of the lake. "The problem is that father has no idea what is going on. And the little omega seems unaware of anything. I think he might even think that mother was a captive of Tartarus, not its queen. Silly little thing, but that makes things more complicated."

"Mh...", whispered Mnemosyne, a mischievous glint in her eyes. "I think I can help."

"You do? How?", asked Eros confused.

"Oh, let that be my worries", laughed Mnemosyne. "You, just talk to your parents. Make... Erebus aware of Percy's existence. I'll take care of things on Percy's end."

/break\

Percy groaned in his sleep, rolling around restlessly. He was having dreams, strange dreams. Like memories, but not his own. At first, he had thought he was just having one of those typical demigod dreams, but that wasn't it. Not really. They truly did feel like memories, memories of someone else.

They always starred the same two people. Really very gorgeous people.

A tall, dark-skinned man with broad shoulders and strong, muscular arms. He had black, short hair and eyes even darker than the night itself. Like they were swallowing all light. He was normally with a gorgeous woman – dark-skinned and with long, black hair that fell in tight curls around her body, but her eyes, they weren't black like his, they were silver and sparkling like the stars in a night-sky. She was curvy and elegant, walking with such grace. They were a perfect couple. Percy had never met anyone radiating such power and strength. Even Zeus and Hera seemed like _peasants_ and weak mortals compared to those two intense and impressive alphas.

The thing was. The very first time he dreamed of them, it was only of her. And he remembered her, it had been an actual memory – one of Percy's actual memories. Of Tartarus, that awful place. Of the impressive Mansion of the Night. The way that mighty alpha had loomed over Percy and Annabeth with a sneer typical for an alpha whose territory was invaded without permission. She had said she wouldn't let her horses kill them, that she would kill them herself, but somehow, replaying the memory in his mind like that, Percy doubted it. No honorable alpha would ever kill an omega without a _very_ good cause. And the more memory-dreams Percy had about her, the more he got the impression that Nyx was an honorable alpha.

Percy had seen it all. He had seen how Erebus and Nyx had grown up together, ruling the entire underworld as their sibling-counterparts Aether and Hemera – who reminded Percy _way too much_ of Hera and Zeus – ruled over Olympus. He saw the cute, awkward courting between the two alphas, witnessed them falling in love. He witnessed the sibling-rivalry with the two light ones. He got to see how Uranus, Gaia and Thalassa slowly pushed Aether and Hemera off the throne. The rise of the titans. The fall of the titans. What an arrogant, cocky little brat Zeus had been even before he was king of Olympus. He watched how Hades, grumpy and displeased, moved into the underworld and received guidance from Erebus and Nyx. How, with the time, the two primordial gods left the underworld completely in his capable hands and moved on to guarding Tartarus. To ensure that the titans and the other captives would not escape. King and queen of Tartarus.

It was ridiculous. Percy had _no idea_ what was going on, where the dreams even came from, but he found himself leaning into them, relishing them. They were his safety. Since the war had ended, he had been plagued by nightmares of the things he had endured. The dreams were nice. Sweet. And to his own horror, Percy found himself falling in love with those two alphas he didn't even know.

/break\

Eros was a pushy little brat and Erebus considered whether or not his son was too old to be grounded. Living with Nyx had already been hard enough in the past months. She was restless. More restless than usually. It was normal for two mated alphas to grow restless; there were urges and needs another alpha could not satisfy. The need for an omega.

Eros, the brat, had sent Erebus out, suggesting for his father to 'take a walk along the beach'. Why not. Erebus had always been very fond of the sea. It might look bright on the surface, but in reality it was hiding the deepest darkness possible. It was serene. Erebus and Nyx used to meet on the surface of the sea during the dark of the night for many dates before their matebond was completed.

And even though Erebus was not going to grand his son the satisfaction of admitting it aloud, Eros' idea had been a good one. The sea was even more beautiful than Erebus remembered.

The silky, black hair, those incredibly deep, bright eyes and the sun-kissed skin. Not very tall, but well-trained and gorgeous. Not to mention, an omega. Truly, the sea had never been so beautiful.

"Hello, my dear", smiled Erebus kindly as he materialized out of the night's darkness.

The omega startled where he was swimming with a herd of hippocampi. The water-horses, naturally shy toward those not sea-bound, swam off, leaving the omega alone with Erebus. Erebus tried for a reassuring smile as his feet – still partially dissolving into darkness itself – touched down onto the water's surface. The ocean's beautiful omega-form tilted his head amazed.

"You're the man of my dreams", whispered the omega in awe.

Erebus raised both his eyebrows in surprise before smiling amused. "That, I don't hear too often."

"Y—You're... you must be Erebus", stated the omega softly, tilting his head.

Now it was Erebus' turn to look surprised. "I... am. How do you know?"

"Like I said. You're the man of my dreams. Literally. I've been dreaming about you and Nyx for weeks now", declared the sea-bound omega. "I'm Percy, by the way. Percy Jackson."

Erebus' eyes widened comically. " _You_ are Percy Jackson? Oh, that explains so much."

Percy frowned rather confused at that, tilting his head. "...I'm not having a good feeling about that. Let me guess, you heard awful things about me from Zeus and Hera. Or... like... half the gods."

With the most charming smile on his lips did Erebus grasp Percy's hand and lift it up to kiss his knuckles. "On the contrary. I only heard the best about you. Thank you for saving my son's life."

"Gotta be more specific there. I kinda saved Olympus twice", countered Percy.

"Attitude", laughed Erebus delighted. "I cherish that in an omega. Thanatos. You saved him."

"Oh. _Oh_ ", grunted Percy curiously, looking at the large black wings supporting the god. "I can totally see the family resemblance. Yeah. _Nice_."

Erebus blinked slowly, mouth just a little open. This omega was so very different from anything he had ever encountered. So cheeky and cocky and even flirtatious. He instantly understood his wife's infatuation with the boy. And Nyx was not someone easily rattled. Or intrigued.

"Little ocean, you are very fascinating", declared Erebus amused.

"Yeah, thanks. Gotta return that compliment", grinned Percy. "Mentoring Hades? Guarding the most badass prison on this planet? Constantly suppressing the urge to whack Zeus' head?"

"The latter one is rather easy", chuckled Erebus, eyes sparkling. "I have experience. He is very much like my annoying younger brother Aether. Though Aether was always more the jester."

Percy nodded slowly, wetting his lips in a motion that had Erebus transfixed. "You... What are you doing here? I mean... You guys are like the really old gods. Seriously old. Older than titans."

"Primordial is the word you are looking for", supplied Erebus amused.

"Yeah, that", nodded Percy. "So... Why are you out here? Aren't you busy?"

"I am a very busy god", agreed Erebus and tilted his head. "But it has been getting a bit... tense at home and my meddling son suggested for me to take a walk along the beach."

"Thanatos?", asked Percy with a frown.

"Other son. Eros", supplied Erebus with a wry smile. "But I start thinking that our children might have teamed up on me and my wife. You spoke of reoccurring dreams? Dreams, Morpheus' realm."

"Lemme guess. Other son of yours", grunted Percy, frown deepening. "What's... going on?"

"I have a very good idea what is going on", sighed Erebus, bowing just a little. "My apologies for the trouble my children have been causing, little one."

With that, he disappeared in a puff of black smoke just to reappear in the Mansion of Night with a scowl on his face. It didn't take him too long to find the sons in question. Morpheus and Eros were playing poker with Thanatos and Olethros. The look on Erebus' face darkened.

"Boys. We need to talk", stated Erebus firmly, glare aimed at Morpheus and Eros.

"I told you father would catch on with that", snorted Thanatos and rolled his eyes.

"It was his idea", offered Morpheus, waving vaguely into Eros' direction.

Eros gave him a deadpan. " _Your_ part of things was Mnemosyne's idea and not mine."

"And what was the _point_ of this little exercise, aside from messing with a defenseless little omega?", asked Erebus judgmentally, arms crossed over his chest.

"You and mother are driving us insane", supplied Olethros with a dark grunt. "You have been doing so for millennia now. It is time for the two of you to settle down with a fucking omega, damn it."

"He's right", agreed Thanatos casually. "To calm you down. And mother has been insufferable."

"If you were to, say, gift her with a cute, innocent little omega, I'm sure she would be pleased", suggested Eros with a broad, wicked grin. "It would be worth a try, father. It's perfect."

Erebus sighed. He didn't know about perfect. Well, he did know that the gorgeous omega he had encountered earlier surely was perfect, that much had been obvious. Shaking his head, he decided that it would need some more clearing. In hopes of the omega still being there, he returned to the ocean. He wasn't at the place where Erebus had left, somewhere a bit deeper in the water close to the cliffs. Erebus frowned as the ice-cold rain left him soaking wet within seconds. It had been a calm, serene night when he had left. His strong wings easily defied the sudden storm. Quite a violent storm at that. Though not that Erebus minded. He had always loved a rainy night. After all, his dear wife was anything but calm. A dark, violent storm at night was probably Erebus' favorite thing. Especially at sea, for there was nothing quite like the way a storm could make the normally calm sea look so incredibly dangerous and deadly. A charm that spoke to Erebus.

"You should not be out during a storm like that", chided Erebus gently as he spotted the omega.

Percy sat at the beach, just so that his toes were washed by the waves. Only now did Erebus notice that the omega of the sea was naked. Very alluring and very unusual; normally, omegas were rather modest, society having hammered it in that omegas should be shy, docile and cover themselves so they would not unnecessarily provoke an alpha. It irritated Erebus deeply; back in the old days, an alpha had to _work_ to as much as get an omega's attention. The mere idea that alphas not just took advantage of omegas but also acted as though they were _entitled_ to that? It made Erebus want to drown the world in eternal darkness and erase all those unworthy alphas from existence.

"I must have left a horrible first impression, huh?", grunted Percy, arms wrapped around his legs.

"Pardon me?", inquired Erebus, clearly confused.

"I'm used to it", shrugged Percy and tilted his head a little. "Alphas don't take too kindly to me. I'm too bold, too much in their face, too cheeky and sassy and independent."

"I'm confused by the 'too's in that sentence and what the context is", admitted Erebus.

"I've never seen an alpha high-tailing as fast as you", snorted Percy with a dark half-grin.

Erebus' eyes widened in surprise. "Oh, no. That is most certainly not what happened, little one. I was... displeased that my sons decided to mess with an innocent omega. It had nothing to do with the impression you left on me, I assure you. You're quite possibly the most gorgeous omega I have encountered in my long life. And you are... very impressive. I haven't seen an omega as... unashamed as you. Which is quite the good thing, I assure you." Erebus paused and looked around the storm that was tearing on the palms and battling the sea. "...You caused this storm."

"The weather is kinda sensitive to my moods", shrugged Percy unapologetically. "And it's... Look. I'm eighteen now. Most omegas my age already have a mate, or at least various offers for courting. And It's started to affect me, I guess, that alphas sneer at me for being stronger than them. Being more powerful. More famous, in our world at least. It's... been getting frustrating." Percy paused for a moment and carefully looked up at Erebus. "And, as strange as this may sound, but I've gotten kind of really attached to you and Nyx over the dreams. So it was kind of a...disappointment to have you run out on me like I'm really horrible and an offense to you."

"You most certainly are not", growled Erebus as he grasped Percy's chin to make him look up. "I simply had to ground my sons first. Which they _are_. Grounded, for the next _century_."

He knew they were listening in and they knew they'd be insane if they'd disobey. Percy blinked.

"So wait. You... left because you were punishing a bunch of super-powerful, ancient gods _on my behalf_? For... For messing with me? No god's ever been _punished_ for messing with me..."

"Well then, you have definitely been spending time with the wrong gods. And the wrong alphas."

"...Seems that way", whispered Percy and looked down to the ground again.

"I'd like to invite you to dinner at the mansion", stated Erebus, untypically impulsive.

"What?", asked Percy surprised and looked up.

"...Well, breakfast, I suppose, since my wife will return in the morning. But with our slightly different time-schedule, we consider it dinner", elaborated Erebus with a charming smile.

"Again; What?", asked Percy once more, blinking slowly.

"Dinner. Since my sons have been messing with you, allow me to put a luxurious and delicious meal together for you", declared Erebus with a charming smile. "Just you, me and my wife. Would you accept this invitation? As an apology for my rude behavior earlier?"

Percy watched him suspiciously. An alpha had _never_ before apologized to him. A god had _never_ before apologized to him. This was such a strange encounter. Not that it should surprise him. He had seen so much from Nyx and Erebus, their lives and how gentle and loving they could be with each other. How much they respected and loved each other. Of course would they respect an omega.

"Okay", replied Percy impulsively and got up.

There was a long moment where Erebus regarded him with appreciation before Percy remembered that he was naked. By then, it was kind of already too late to try and cover up, so he decided to own it. Grinning amused, he crossed his arms over his chest and tilted his head.

"See something you like, huh alpha?", teased Percy with a wink. "Though my clothes are kind of... on the other shore. Like. The other _island_. So..."

"Yes", nodded Erebus unblinking. "I _am_ seeing something I like. And no worries about the clothes."

Percy blushed brightly. It had been quite some time since an alpha had last just bluntly said that they liked him. That they thought he was an attractive omega. Sure, he was attractive, he knew that. He was well-trained, lean, had long legs and a round, perky ass. It was just that... he was _too_ well-trained for an omega. Omegas should be a little roundish, to show that they could provide for the babies they should carry for their alphas. He hadn't been called pretty by an alpha in a while.

"Here. This should do nicely", declared Erebus as he vaguely waved a hand around.

Percy blinked wide-eyed and looked down himself. Black robes of velvet that shimmered dark-blue when he moved, silver jewelry with sapphires decorating it. It fit perfectly and it looked so expensive and was so comfortable. He had never before gotten a gift from an alpha, much less something so expensive and elegant and _Percy_ as this. It was beautiful.

"I... uh... I guess it'll do", nodded Percy unsure.

/break\

Nyx raised one perfectly shaped eyebrow as she passed through the hall to find a couple of her sons sitting in their respective bedrooms, pouting. She must have missed _something_. And she was eager to learn what exactly. They hadn't grounded their children in centuries. What must they have done to anger Erebus enough to ground them...? A nearly wicked grin tugged on her lips. She did love her husband when he was in a mood, if she was being honest. It always left him more passionate.

"Well, love, what did our devilish spawn do to agitate you?", asked Nyx flippantly.

The wicked grin froze on her lips as she saw that Erebus was not alone in the kitchen. He was standing between an omega's legs. Said omega was perched up on the kitchen counter, allowing Erebus to hand-feed him a sample of the soup cooking next to them. Only that it wasn't just _any_ omega. It was the cheeky little omega who had invaded her territory before.

"Did you capture the invader?", inquired Nyx curiously. "And is hand-feeding him your famous tomato soup now a new form of torture...?"

"You _really_ don't like uninvited guests", mused Percy and tilted his head cutely. "But this time, I was totally invited. Erebus brought me here. He invited me over for dinner."

"You did what now?", asked Nyx, one eyebrow cocked as she stared at her husband.

Erebus smiled amused at his wife as he rested his hands on either side of Percy's lap. "It is your fault, love. So you don't get to complain. Your... foul mood... has been affecting the family and our sons decided to team up on us. They set us up. And I... I found this _gorgeous_ omega sitting at the beach alone. How could I possibly leave him on his own? So I invited him to dinner. I figured we should... see where this could go. He left a good first impression on me and he _definitely_ left a huge impression on you. And thanks to our sons, we also left quite the impression on him."

"This is a date. To sum it up", hummed Percy with a cheeky grin. "I was promised a five-course dinner and I will be catching in on that, whether you stay or leave."

"Still such a cheeky, arrogant, demanding little brat", growled Nyx, narrowing her eyes.

For a moment, Percy flinched and looked to the ground, used to alphas being displeased by his attitude and sass. He yelped just a little when gentle but firm fingers grasped his chin and made him look up into starry-silver eyes. They were intense. The kind of alpha intensity that would normally make an omega avert their eyes and bare their necks in submission. Percy straightened his back and held her gaze unblinkingly. He would never cower before an alpha. And if those alphas were truly interested in him, then they needed to know that. He wouldn't change, for no alpha.

"Good boy", hummed Nyx as she let go of him and instead turned to try the soup.

"...You two are so confusing", muttered Percy softly as his cheeks heated up.

"The night does not bow to _anyone_. And neither should her mates", replied Nyx as she turned toward him once more. "You are a fascinating little thing, Percy Jackson. When you just walked into my territory like that, with absolutely no caution. An omega wouldn't dare to just invade an alpha's territory like that and then dare to defy said alpha. I have to admit... you really fascinated me with that little stunt you pulled. So strong. So proud. So... pretty."

Percy's blush darkened as he was told, for the second time today now, that he was pretty. This felt nice. Insanely nice. To have alphas praise him, tell him that he was pretty and that he was good the way he was. It was insane; he had lived for years now, keeping his head held high to keep going without caring about an alpha's approval, knowing he wouldn't get it anyway. But to get it despite – no, _because of_ – everything, it was so reassuring and validating. Not having it, Percy had never realized how _good_ it could feel. How much he liked it. He continued sitting there, dazed.

"Tell us about yourself", prompted Nyx as she threw some spices into the soup.

"Huh?", grunted Percy confused.

"Well. You're pretty, defiant and strong. Those are qualities, appealing qualities, but they do not define you", supplied Nyx, straightening her floor-long evening gown. "What do you _like_?"

"Swimming naked at night", supplied Erebus with a grin.

Nyx raised both eyebrows as she set the table with the snap of a finger. "I _approve_."

"It helps me relax", shrugged Percy with the slightest blush. "Swimming in general. But I was always a fan of the night. It's so... serene. And the darkness always felt... safe to me. In the darkness and the quiet of the night, my stepfather wouldn't be looking for me, trying to hurt me."

Erebus frowned and spread a gentle black wing out to caress Percy. "I have always offered my darkness to those in need of hiding. In need of shelter."

"But just because I was abused doesn't make me a _victim_. Or weak", warned Percy seriously. "I'm strong. I'm the strongest demigod there is. I've fought titans and gods. I will _never_ be someone's stay-at-home omega to tend to the children and cook and clean. Even though I do _want_ children and I _can_ cook; but that doesn't mean I want that to be all there is to my life."

"Oh, between all of Erebus' and my children, there would be plenty of babysitters for any potential children to allow you to go on all the adventures you feel you need", dismissed Nyx casually. "And as you can see, my husband is an excellent cook. We're not looking for a _maid_. We want a _mate_."

"That's... good to know", hummed Percy with a short nod. "I like animals. I have a skeleton cat, a hellhound who's behaving like a puppy and a pegasus. So, expect me to pick up weird strays."

"That's rather adorable", mused Erebus with a fond smile.

"I have a knack for blue stuff. Stuffed toys, blankets, pillows, particularly food", continued Percy. "If it's blue, chances are I'll pick it up. I don't know. It's just... a thing."

"I too have a certain fondness for blue things", hummed Nyx, gently tracing the sapphires on Percy's belt. "Dark-blue in particular. Like my night-sky."

"Yeah, that I like too", stated Percy with a grin. "Now, how about some food?"

"That sounds like a wonderful idea", agreed Erebus.

/break\

Dating the king and queen of Tartarus was kind of awesome. Honestly, after the Giant War, Percy was so sure he never wanted to as much as _hear_ the name Tartarus again. But Nyx and Erebus were amazing. Not only did they keep Tartarus' physical form far away from Percy, they also removed the shadow that still clung onto him from his trip down there – turned out a major part of his PTSD was actually Tartarus literally trying to drag him back down. By now, six months into dating them, Percy kind of felt at home in Tartarus, as insane as that may sound.

"Perseus-", started Erebus flustered.

Percy grinned mischievously as he straddled the alpha's waist. Percy was not the kind of omega one should keep waiting. And he had been waiting for the right alpha for _so long now_. So he was not going to let his alphas get away with stringing him along with courting forever. If the alphas didn't man up and take the next step, then Percy would do it. Him and Erebus had been cooking together – something they had been doing for a while now. And while everything was simmering on its own, Percy had been not so subtly flirting with Erebus. As in: Bending over all the time, sitting with his legs spread in invitation, seductively licking stuff off of spoons. When Erebus displayed that impressive self-restrain that Percy actually really valued in both his alphas – they had not even been pushy during Percy's last heat – Percy figured he needed to be even less subtle.

"I _want_ you", stated Percy very firmly, hands spread out on Erebus' chest. "I want you so bad. I want you to be mine. I want for us to seal the bond before you two decide that I'm not a good omega after all and that if you wait another century or two, you'd find someone bet-"

He was silenced by a very determined and deep kiss. Percy melted against the strong, broad-shouldered god, allowing Erebus to deepen it even more. The god wrapped his arms possessively around Percy's waist, drawing him even closer, pressing him flush against Erebus.

"There is no better omega than you", growled Erebus seriously, slowly running his hands down Percy's thighs. "You are the perfect omega for Nyx and me. Our strong, temperamental little storm."

Percy hid his small smile in the crook of Erebus' neck. "So will the two of you finally claim me?"

"Impatient, impertinent, cheeky, demanding little omega", sighed Nyx as she entered the kitchen to find the two of them in quite the compromising situation. "How could we _not_? After all, we need to hurry before you decide to go looking for other, less dark and dangerous alphas."

"I like 'em dark and dangerous", hummed Percy. "And the idea of becoming royal consort of Tartarus sounds kinda cool too. Means I get to boss Tarty around, right?"

There was a wicked, sadistic gleam in his eyes that made Erebus and Nyx shuddered pleased. Omegas were rarely vengeful, _Percy_ was rarely vengeful, but for what Tartarus had done to him and to his friends? How could Erebus and Nyx deny him? Deny him _anything_ , really?

"Do you think we can eat first before we move on to your coronation, prince consort?", asked Nyx.

"Prince consort", hummed Percy thoughtfully. "I like it. Perseus, prince consort of the Dark Night."

"Silly little omega", whispered Nyx gently, with a fond smile as she kissed the top of his head.

"You love it", shrugged Percy casually as he went to set the table.

"We do", agreed Nyx and Erebus in unison fondness. "We really do."

A blush and a bright smile lit up Percy's face as he ducked his head. "Silly big alphas."

"You love it", teased Nyx with a wink.

"Yeah, totally digging it", agreed Percy pleased.

The threesome fell into a light, casual chatter during dinner, trading gentle, casual touches every now and again. They were so fluent with each other, so familiar with each other already.

"So... which of my alphas is going to go first?", asked Percy bluntly after they cleaned the table.

"I do love your direct ways, little one", hummed Erebus as he nosed Percy's neck.

Percy yelped as he was gripped by the waist and just picked up and carried toward the bedroom, with an amused Nyx trailing after them. She had to agree with her husband; Percy really was wonderfully direct. Not one of those shy, coquette little things that rather expected an alpha to read their minds or something. No, Percy said what he wanted and he took what he wanted. Like night and darkness, demanding and all-consuming. He was perfect for them, their perfect omega.

"You really do know what you want", chuckled Nyx as Percy sprawled himself out on the bed.

The omega purred pleased as his legs fell apart and he winked at the alphas in invitation. Erebus, always a gentleman, motioned for his wife to go first while he sat down at Percy's head. He gently pulled it into his lap and caressed Percy's hair with one hand while opening his robes with the other.

"So beautiful", whispered Erebus in gentle praise as his fingers traced Percy's chest.

Nyx let her robes fall open and brushed them off before she leaned in to kiss Percy deeply. Her breasts pressed against his chest softly, their nipples brushing in a way that made Percy moan pleased. Nyx' hand traced Percy's sixpack playfully before it found its way to Percy's spread legs and her fingers started playing with his already slippery-wet hole. She worked fast and efficient as she prepared him, until he was a moaning mess. Only then did she pull out and replace her fingers with her very impressive, thick alpha-cock. Percy made a strangled sound as he was invaded and spread so wide by Nyx. The night was merciless though as she filled him more and deeper before thrusting, fucking him into the mattress like there was no tomorrow. Percy made the sweetest sounds as she continued pounding his prostate until he came all over their stomachs. He collapsed back into Erebus' safe and gentle hold as he rode his orgasm out with the swelling knot of Nyx inside of him and then the alpha came and filled him up. Percy could only give a strangled whimper at the sensation. Nyx bit down on Percy's neck in the last moments of her orgasm, marking him as hers. While they waited for her knot to deflate, she continued peppering his chest and neck and face with gentle kisses. He enjoyed being cherished by them. It was the best feeling there was. Erebus beneath him moved carefully and placed his head on the soft pillows. The primordial god of darkness nudged his wife pointedly as her knot deflated. She huffed as she pulled out.

"I'd have liked to stay a little longer. He's so tight and warm and _nice_ ", hummed Nyx.

"You can stay inside of him all day the next time you fuck him, but right now, I want some too."

Nyx chuckled as she watched her husband grasp Percy's knees and part them to take his seat between them. Erebus' eyes sparkled for a moment as he looked at the swollen, dripping hole of his omega before easing his way in. Percy whimpered, still sensitive after the hard fucking he had just received. And while Nyx was thicker, Erebus was longer. Percy gasped a little as the god _finally_ bottomed out. Percy's arms wound around Erebus' neck as the male alpha started fucking him at a pace far less merciful than Nyx'. Percy could already guess that with the two of them as his mates, he would spend a lot of time in bed and knocked out after a good fucking.

"Y—You two are going to _wreck_ me", complained Percy as Erebus' knot swelled inside of him.

"That was the plan", agreed Erebus before sinking his teeth into the unmarred side of Percy's neck.

Percy huffed and pouted as he went slack in Erebus' hold. The second mate-bite was enough to send Percy over the edge a second time, coming untouched. Nyx hummed softly as she started drawing on his cum-covered stomach with her fingers. Percy sat up a little to read what she had written. Erebyx. Huffing at the blatant claim, he turned to glare at her just to be kissed.

"Calm down, little storm", grinned Nyx. "How about a nap before third round?"

Smiling a little, Percy snuggled up between his mates. "Sounds like a solid plan. Both of that."

_~*~ The End ~*~_

**Author's Note:**

> This was definitely a lot of fun to write. I've been toying with the idea of Erebus and Nyx with Percy for... a while. But I was lacking plot and motivation, I guess. *chuckles*
> 
> Next up is Artemis! Now, Percy expects, when the strict no-boys goddess asks to court him, that he'd be like a trophied pet. Hah. What's Artemis supposed to do with that? She wants the wild, fierce hunter Percy is.


End file.
